


江澄重生二三事——39

by Guliali



Category: ABO - Fandom, 江澄 - Fandom, 江澄重生二三事, 羡澄 - Fandom, 魏无羡 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guliali/pseuds/Guliali
Kudos: 15





	江澄重生二三事——39

39——现世*九张机（1）

并连理双支，难寄托这相思。  
——章记

“少主！您可算是回来了！额？”

江澄刚一落地迎面便急匆匆的迎来一脸着急的江家弟子，弟子似有急事要说，却在看到有着和魏婴相似的一张脸的莫玄羽的时候整个人不知所措。

江澄瞪了一眼弟子，斥道：“什么事？”

弟子这才如梦初醒，霎时间急的眼眶都红了，着急忙慌的说不全，最后气的一拍大腿对着江澄嚎啕：“少主！您快去救救大师兄吧！”

“那些仙门百家要给大师兄施天雷大刑。说什么天雷能洗去他的鬼道，而且只要他能坚持下来，就能证明自己的清白。”

“师姐阻拦不住百家，金子轩公子也劝不住金家主，宗主在莲花坞昏迷数月，堪堪醒了才往这边赶来。”

“这会儿便要行刑，我们都拦不住！”

“什么！”江澄瞪大了杏眼，眸中也溢出一丝惊慌失措。  
“不是说等我回来再行决断吗！”

“哼，那群老不死的话还能听能信？”莫玄羽不爽的甩了甩衣袖，嘲讽的看着金麟台的大门：“前世也好这里也罢，他们都巴不得魏无羡赶紧死。”

“那句话怎么说来着？”莫玄羽冷笑几声：“非我族类，其心必异。”

“正道，不过是这条道上的人多了，便自称正道了。“

莫玄羽瞥了江澄一眼，很是嘲笑：“你得了阿澄的记忆，怎么还如此天真？”

江澄没心情更没时间对付莫玄羽的冷嘲热讽，他抓起莫玄羽的衣袖就往进走，莫玄羽咋咋呼呼的喊：“哎哎哎，你别扯我袖子你，男男授受不亲，叫我家阿澄看见算什么！”

“闭嘴快走！”江澄甩开莫玄羽的袖子，恶狠狠的说。

然后扭头去问弟子：“阿姐他们呢？”

“师姐他们都在台子那里呢，进攻温家的队伍回来，我们都没见你。金公子说少主你去寻莫玄羽了，事发突然我们找不到你，师姐他们在台子那里应付拖延，叫我来门口等你！”

江澄点点头，道一句辛苦，又问：“魏婴呢？他什么意思？他没有辩解反抗过吗？”

小弟子闻言越发委屈了，江家弟子自小和魏婴一同玩闹长大，自是信任自家大师兄的为人，相信魏婴是清白的。

“今早他们去提大师兄的时候，师姐带着我们大家堵在地牢门口。”

——我们云梦莲花坞是经受了大劫，是实力大损，可是我们还有一身铮铮傲骨，分得清是非黑白！  
没有证据的事情我们不能认，哪怕赔上一身性命，也要留住我们自己的尊严和清白。告诉他们我们莲花坞的人，是不能欺负的！

“两方对峙，我们已经做好了誓死坚守，等少主带着证据回来的准备。”

——我们都信任大师兄，都信任少主。

“可是大师兄说让我们走，说他愿意经受雷霆刑法。”

小弟子再也忍不住，眼泪滴滴答答的落了下来：“我们都很信任大师兄的！为了大师兄，我们愿意保护他！可是，可是，可是……”

“别哭。”江澄停下脚步，伸手有些僵硬又有些坚定的拍了拍小弟子颤抖的肩膀：“云梦的水养人，可是水在冬天会变成坚硬的冰。”

“云梦莲花坞的男子汉，有泪不轻弹。”

小弟子用紫色的校服袖子，马马虎虎的擦了眼泪。

“你大师兄他……”江澄望向前方的汹涌人潮，他们已经走到了行刑的地点。

金麟台的大殿前有一大片空场。  
满是清朗的天空中，前方的浓墨乌云显得格格不入，期间还有电光闪烁。轰隆隆的雷鸣在厚厚的云层中酝酿嘶吼。  
金麟台周围的金星雪浪四季不败，都在阵法的狂风中，洒下漫天花雨。

这本是极美的景色，即便黑云压顶也是极美，若是魏婴见到，定要回莲花坞画上一副画，然后软磨硬泡的挂在他的房间里。

江澄望着，却也这样想着。

那个满身粗大枷锁的人，孤零零的待在那阵法高台上，那样的渺小。面对庞大的天空，那样的无力。

江澄还记得魏婴手执陈情所向披靡的样子，即便是前世记忆里他叛出江家，住在夷陵乱藏岗，那也是意气风发无人能敌的。  
说到傲骨，魏婴又何尝没有，且更有可能是反骨。

江澄想到这里，微微笑了笑。

可就是这样的魏婴，此刻却这样的狼狈。  
似乎任何一个人都能踩在他的身体上，折磨他，唾弃他，嘲笑他。

“你大师兄他，是不想连累大家，是想保护大家，所以才让你们不要管他。”江澄握了握手里的三毒：“你知道的，我们大家都知道的。”

“魏婴就是这样傻的一个人。”

“但是那有什么办法？”江澄扶额：“江家的大师兄，只能由着他去。”

“我从小给他收拾烂摊子，这么多年了，也不计较再收拾下去。”

这话一出，本来抱胸饶有兴趣看着大阵的莫玄羽浑身一震，眼神顿时深邃起来，像是在想什么。

小弟子有些欲言又止，江澄难得温和：“没事的，我回来了，一切都会解决的。”

“你和师姐他们站在一起去，到时候见机行事。”

“我们要干票大的吗？”小弟子有些懵懂的问道。

江澄笑：“定是魏婴那狗东西叫你的这种说辞，干票大的？”他顿了顿，摩挲这三毒的刻字。

三毒——贪，嗔，痴。

曾经的江澄将剑取为此名，是为了斩尽三毒，做一个合格的宗主，理智的宗主，以家族利益为重的宗主。

可世事难料，如今他的三毒却皆系在一个人的身上。

“是啊。”江澄低喃：“干票大的。”

他飞身向前，往魏婴所在的地方去。

终于有一刻，利益，家族，教养，礼仪，所有的一切，

统统在后。

“慢着！”江澄呵道。  
他落在高台上，与正在施法的白家家主说话，眼睛却是冷漠的望着金光善。

“事情尚未明了，证据尚未出现，敢问白家主为何处置我江家弟子。”

百米高台，乌云压顶，狂风将江澄布满风尘的衣襟吹的猎猎作响。

金星雪浪的花瓣落成一场雨，落在江澄挺拔直立的肩头，也落在魏婴伤痕累累的身上，也落在魏婴的那双被江澄嫌弃了无数次的桃花眼里。

“阿澄……”魏婴轻声呢喃，他身体因为刑罚虚弱，衣物破烂，明明是一身狼狈，可望着江澄背影的眼睛却是亮着。

像狂风中的温柔的火苗，摇曳却从未熄灭。

江澄余光瞥他，眸中先是惊讶——当日地牢相见，魏婴身处地牢黑暗，他并未见到魏婴本人。

而后便是从胸中生出的从未有过的愤怒。

是对这虚伪正道的愤怒，是被十几年的信仰背叛的愤怒，是对这些欺辱魏婴的人的愤怒。

“江公子，虽然证据未确凿，可魏公子身负鬼道，心志有损这是我们在做的大家都看的清清楚楚的事情。”

“此阵乃白家祖传，只会剔除他身上的鬼道，不会伤害魏公子的性命。”白家主没有说话，而是坐在高台上的金光善慢悠悠的起身，带了些许轻蔑的说道。

“他本不会失控的。”江澄低声说道。

“什么？”金光善问。

“我说，”江澄提高了声音，没有再看金光善，而是目光灼灼的环视着围观的所有仙门百家。

“我说，魏无羡原本不会失控。他第一次失控的时候是为了保护你，”江澄伸手指着聂明玦；

“保护你，”江澄指着蓝曦臣；  
“保护你，”江澄指着一个蓝家弟子；  
“保护你，”江澄指着一个金家弟子。  
“保护你们！”江澄的声音在狂风中也掷地有声：“如果不是魏婴，莫玄羽的那场黑雾阵法，便能要了你们命。”

周围所有人寂静无声，聂明玦皱了皱眉，蓝曦臣神色微变。

“鬼道，人人得而诛之的鬼道。”江澄冷笑：“战场上鬼道救了你们多少人！如今，就是因为他和我们在坐的所有人都不一样，所以就要除掉，就要消灭。”

“何为正道，”江澄猛地扭头，看着金光善，他朗声：“何为邪道？”

“正道如温家，却人人得而诛之，这难道不是邪道？”

“那么救人无数的鬼道，还是邪道吗？”

在这与百家为敌的战场上，江澄螳臂当车的站在魏婴面前，去直面庞大而古老的正道体系，亲手去打破自己从小学习的正道理论。

魏婴原本仰着望江澄的头颅慢慢低了下来，他缓缓的伸出自己血迹斑斑，遍布伤口的手捂住自己的脸。

捆绑他手臂的锁链那么粗，那么重。

可此刻，魏婴觉得那些锁链的重，都比不过江澄的一个字。

他怎么值得江澄这样护着，怎么值得江澄为他与百家为敌。

他不值得的。

魏婴努力的不想掉下眼泪，朦胧中江澄的单薄背影那样的清晰坚定。  
不是因为肉体上的疼痛，他经历过的伤不计其数，命悬一线也是经历过的，怎会怕这种小伤。

是他心痛。

别人家的地坤，千娇万宠；可江澄，早早就扛起了整个江家，青春的年岁都在给自己收拾烂摊子中度过。

他说要和江澄成亲，要给江澄带来幸福，他凭什么啊。

他只给江澄带来了无穷无尽的麻烦，给莲花坞带来了无穷无尽的麻烦。

快走。  
魏婴张嘴，却发不出声音。  
他已经太久没有喝过水了，嗓子已经发不出来声音。

阵法已成，你不要陪我受天雷，你快走。

“啪！”聂明玦的火爆脾气忍不住了，大掌一拍桌子说到：“金宗主，我看这事就在往后推推，等查清楚再行决断。”

蓝曦臣也在一旁点头称是。

金光善的眼神冷了，如今温家已灭，百家中属金家实力最为强盛，金光善本就想趁机成为仙督统领百家，心中本就膨胀无度，此刻又怎么会容许有人质疑他呢。

于是金光善说道：“那第二次呢？魏无羡血洗白家只有白家主因为当夜在金家做客而幸免于难，众目睽睽，你又作何解释？”

江澄闻言冷笑三声：“金宗主，白家的事情真相如何，你不清楚？”

此言一出，周围各家都是脸色莫名，面面相觑。

金光善眼睛微微眯起，甚至有些和蔼的说道：“什么真相？本宗主怎么会知道？不是江公子说是什么莫咸鱼还是谁的做的？去不夜天亲自捉去了吗？”

“怎么？没捉到？”金光善虚伪的笑了笑：“又或者？这个人根本不存在？”

江澄冷眼看他，正欲开口，就看到一个身影飞速略过，下一秒，一把剑已经立在金光善的脖子上。

周围一片惊呼，莫玄羽嚣张的声音灌了灵力，贯穿全场：“是你爷爷莫玄羽我。狗东西，把你爷爷我名字念对了。”

莫玄羽带着黑色面罩，看不到面容。

“念对了，爷爷给你让你死的痛快些。”

身后有人攻击，想要从莫玄羽手中救下金光善。

莫玄羽从怀中随意摸出一片叶子，放在嘴边轻轻吹奏，鬼将军受到召唤而出现，甚至不止一个。

这下可真的是全场沸腾了。

鬼道的，不止魏婴一个！  
白家的事情，也许并不是魏婴所为。

在场的人神色莫测，各有猜测。可莫玄羽没有给他们再留瞎想的时间，干脆说道：“金光善，你个老狐狸，自己做的事情自己承认不好吗？”

“一把年纪了，非要爷爷我来在大庭广众之下揭穿你的丑恶面目吗？”

“有本事争权夺利，没本事敢作敢当？”

金光善微仰着头：“你在说什么！本宗主听不懂！。”

莫玄羽的手插进自己的发中，笑了几声，说道：“白家自己养着凶恶走尸，可笑学艺不佳，控制不了走尸，只能用锁链囚着。”

“那些金家弟子也是你让白家用那走尸杀的吧，为了把脏水泼在魏无羡那小子身上。”

“为了你当仙督的丑恶愿望。”莫玄羽的眼神冷了：“和你们这些正道讲什么道理，都是无用，就是应该直接杀了。”

满众哗然。  
白家家主慌张的退下台子，更加让众人相信了几分莫玄羽说的话。

莫玄羽横在金光善脖子上的随便就要往前一步，金子轩开口不卑不亢：“莫玄羽，莫公子。”

莫玄羽听到这个熟悉的声音，整个人一愣。

“家父虽有错处，可是按照莫公子所说，走尸应当是你放出来的。”金子轩说。

“你想说什么？”莫玄羽的声音有些艰涩。

金子轩说道：“事情已经发生，金家可以不计莫公子的顺手。但还望莫公子留家父一条性命，至于白家的事情，我们金家自会给仙门百家，一个合理的处理。”

莫玄羽望着金子轩的眼神恍惚，轻声说道：“倘若那日你……你会是个好家主。”

“什么？”金子轩有些奇怪面前人的言语。

莫玄羽微微摇头。

金光善此刻确然已经有些疯狂，大计功亏一篑，他厉声说道：“江澄说去抓你，你如今自己前来就是为了向众人言明真相。”

“呵，你不觉得矛盾吗？你们都不觉得矛盾吗！”

“莫玄羽分明就和江澄是一伙的！整件事都是他们自导自演！为了给魏无羡收拾烂摊子！”

“魏无羡会鬼道，他不能给这个臭小子教吗？”

“父亲！”金子轩高声想要制止，却已经是来不及了。

莫玄羽闻言眼神一冷，手下用劲，随便便穿透了金光善的胸膛，在他胸口开出了最美的一朵血色金星雪浪。

“就算……就算你杀了我，也晚了。”金光善张开沾满血的嘴巴，露出一个渗人的笑：“大阵已成，能有魏无羡给我陪葬，你们做的都是无用功。”

“没有魏无羡……没有魏无羡，江家便不足为据。”金光善瞪大了双眼高声欢呼：“仙督还是我金家的！是我金家！是我……是我…金…家。”

金光善终于倒下，也算是一代枭雄的金宗主，就这样死在权利争斗中，没有死在战场，却死在了窝囊和阴谋中。

莫玄羽抽出随便，带出血花，

他沉默的朝着金子轩抱手道：“抱歉了”

金子轩默立无言，只是叫弟子前去收拾残局。

“轰——”  
众人猛地回头，目光重新回到阵法高台。

偌大的雷声已经酝酿完毕，在云层中蓄势待发。  
江澄转身抽出三毒去劈砍魏婴身上的锁链。

电光闪烁，天雷从云层中露出了头，狰狞的看着阵法中的江澄和魏婴。

“铮——”  
仙剑与锁链相撞，发出刺耳牙酸的摩擦声，生出一大片火花，可锁链安然无恙。

江澄什么都没有说，动作也没有迟缓。  
只是一遍又一遍的劈砍锁链。

天雷距离他们越来越近了，魏婴仰头望着天空和江澄，觉得他们两个是真的渺小。

人的力量怎么能比得过天呢？

“阿澄，你快走。”魏婴用尽全力，终于用血润着自己的喉咙，发出了沙哑的声音。

江澄听到魏婴这样的声音整个人一愣，眼眶明显的红了，手里的劲更大了。

“阿澄，你听话，快走。”魏婴温声说着，却已经带了急切。  
可是江澄还是不回答，只是不断的劈砍着，可是锁链仍然纹丝不动。

“江澄！我说了你快走！别管我了！”魏婴生气的喊他。

“你他妈给我闭嘴！”江澄也凶狠的吼魏婴，手底下的剑用力的劈在锁链上，留下一道白印。

魏婴被他吼的一愣，然后软了态度，恳求似得求他：“阿澄，算我求你，你快走。”

“这雷阵不过是剔除我的鬼道，我向你保证，我不会有事的。”

“魏婴。”江澄打断了魏婴还想发誓的话语，声音终于颤抖起来，带了微微的哭腔：“我不相信你。”

魏婴一愣。

“魏婴”江澄把剑丢在一边儿，干脆的跪在魏婴面前，与魏婴面对面的彼此望着。

“魏婴，我不相信你，我不要相信你了。”江澄的眼睛红着，里面有晶莹的泪滚动，可江澄强忍着，没有掉落。

“你总是在骗我，你答应我会安全的等我回来的。”江澄望着他，一双杏眼里满满的都装着魏婴，再也没有别人。  
家族，宗门，所有的一切，统统没有。

“这不是因为金家提前审问我嘛。”  
魏婴最看不得江澄委屈，一点点都看不得，他温着声音哄他：“我保证这次不会，我会好好的活着的。”

他曾经抱怨过好多次江澄的眼睛里总是装了太多，问江澄什么时候才能只装着他。  
现在，魏婴终于看到江澄的眼中只有他，可是魏婴此刻却无比的希望，江澄的眼中，不要只有他。

“为什么要同意天雷之刑？为什么不接受师姐他们的保护，拖延到我回来？”江澄问他。

魏婴想开口，江澄却不给他这个机会。

“我不相信你傻的相信这个刑罚真的会不伤害你性命，只是去除你的鬼道；我不相信你不知道他们就是想要杀了你；我不相信你不知道这个天雷会要了你的命！”江澄难得对着魏婴闹，用了最不听解释的语气。

头顶的天雷越来越近，魏婴甚至能感受到从那里传来的热度和雷电的疼痛。

他终于放弃了一切借口和谎言，对江澄举手投降。

他伸手现在自己的破旧衣服上擦了擦血污，然后伸手擦了擦江澄眼眶边摇摇欲坠的泪，看着自己给他染上了两道黑印子温柔的笑：“你都知道的。”

江澄终于没有忍住，泪水如崩溃的河堤倾斜而出。

男儿有泪不轻弹，只是未到伤心处。

江澄伸手拍了魏婴的脑袋，狠狠的说道：“魏婴！你傻不傻！”  
“你傻不傻啊！”

他的语气渐渐变得无力和无奈，由着魏婴给自己擦眼泪，把自己的脸染的乱七八糟。

他只是看着魏婴狼狈的脸，说道：“魏婴，你真是个傻子。”

你接受这个刑罚，是因为你想证明你是清白的，你不是江家的污点，更不是麻烦；  
你接受这个刑罚，是因为你想毁掉你的鬼道，你不想因为鬼道使江家陷入进退两难的境地；  
你接受这个刑罚，是因为你抱有一丝希望，也许是真的可以呢？等你证明了你自己的清白，也没了鬼道，就可以好好生活了。

你的所有傻瓜想法都是为了江家，也都是为了我。

“魏婴。”江澄唤他：“我已经给你收拾了那么多年的烂摊子，也不差这一个，更不差以后的年岁里的烂摊子。”

“是啊，我怎么这么笨？”魏婴挠了挠自己的后脑勺，笑着对江澄说：“我怎么就忘了，我的烂摊子一向是阿澄给我收拾的。”

三毒躺在他们身边，魏婴看了一眼三毒，说道：“可惜随便还在莫玄羽手里，显得三毒孤零零的。”

“不过不碍事，”魏婴缓缓的从怀里掏出一个长条的，被干净的里衣包的完好的物体。

他打开：“陈情还在，我答应你的，我永远都带着陈情，不论去哪儿。”

墨色的笛子躺在魏婴的手中，江澄特意挑选的红色流苏在空中飘荡。

江澄也从怀里掏出小兔子，带着鼻音也有些难过：“小兔子裂了。”  
“以后，再送我一个吧。”

魏婴只是眷恋的望着江澄，却迟迟没有回答。

他这一生曾经说过很多谎言，也哄过很多次江澄。  
可这一次，他却没办法给江澄一个虚无的谎言。

他能听到阵法外的师姐还有其他弟子们在疯狂的呼喊他们，想要冲进来保护他们。  
他知道很多事等着他们去做，但是那些事，有江澄才是最重要的，有没有魏婴，都没关系。

此刻他们谁都没有再去管那些事，大概一生得有一回这样疯狂的任性。

可是江澄不能死。

他身为江家少主不能死；

身为未来的江宗主不能死；

他身为魏婴的心上人，他不能死。

“你说话，魏婴。”江澄执着的要一个承诺。

可魏婴只是望着他，却再也不肯说一句话。

冬天的风，真冷啊。  
还夹杂着雷霆，把人电的有些麻。

万丈雷霆落下的那一刻，魏婴把江澄护在身下，用自己的灵魂和浑身的鬼气做屏障，挡下了所有的天雷。

江澄挣扎着想要将魏婴拉开，可是本应虚弱的魏婴此刻却力大无穷，硬生生的护在江澄身上，手里还紧紧的抓着陈情。

“阿澄，陈情这个名字是我为你取的。”

“陈是陈述的陈，情是情爱的情。”  
魏婴一字一句的忍着痛，竭力的让自己的语气变得正常。

他重复当年刚收到笛子的时候的话。  
那时候他们正准备去蓝家求学，年少轻狂鲜衣怒马，还未曾想过以后会是这样的未来。

“陈述我对你的情爱。”

魏婴说出了这句当年取名之后，未尽的表白。

“阿澄，对不起。”

“………”  
江澄看着被雷光照耀的魏婴布满细密汗珠的脸，只觉得眼泪怎么这么多啊，我肯定是很伤心很难过，可是我的心却已经疼到感受不到我到底有多疼了。

“我不要你的对不起。”

TBC

【好了这章终于写完了！】  
【累死了QAQ！】  
【呢个啥，莫玄羽看到金子轩愣住，就是因为前世他杀了金子轩嘛，大家都明白的。】  
【大概，对于江澄来说，也会有一次是任性的什么都不重要了，这样的经历】  
【魏婴由着他来，但是却必定会护他周全】  
【一直以来，魏婴总希望江澄的眼中只有他，是因为在这段感情中，魏婴是没有安全感的。】  
【他觉得江澄世界里的东西太多了，他并不重要。】  
【魏婴为江澄做了很多以命为赌注的事情，可之前江澄好像每次只有不断变好的态度。】  
【江澄世界里的东西太多了，魏婴患得患失。】  
【但是这一次，魏婴终于明白了，江澄心里他有多重要。】  
【江澄同样愿意为了魏婴付出生命，任性的丢下一切。】  
【但是此刻，魏婴知道这样让江澄和自己一起死，到了地府，江澄虽然不说，虽然不后悔，但是会有多自责自己，特别是如果在看到江家出了什么事。】  
【魏婴很爱他的阿澄啊~】  
【所以黄泉路上，就不要阿澄陪着啦。】


End file.
